Instantané
by Siana.E
Summary: Ce que Blaine aimait particulièrement chez Kurt, c'était sa capacité à toujours le surprendre au moment où il s'y attendait le moins...


_Me revoilà donc encore une fois. Cette histoire est tirée d'un rêve étonnamment réel qui m'a laissé de telles sensations que j'avais envie de le convertir en mots. Je ne pense pas avoir vraiment atteint mon but, mais, avec un peu de chance, je m'en approche quand même._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ce que Blaine aimait particulièrement chez Kurt, c'était sa capacité à toujours le surprendre au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Comme avec les auditions de _West Side Story_ qui restaient encore à ce jour une des plus belles preuves que son petit-ami était juste un être extraordinaire. Non pas qu'il en ait douté un seul instant, mais Blaine vivait pour ces moments imprévus qui rendaient sa vie tellement plus palpitante et colorée.

Comme ce jour de printemps où par un grand soleil, ils avaient décidés d'aller se promener dans les environs. Finn avait déniché dans le garage des Hummel-Hudson un vieux vélo et la décision avait été prise d'aller l'essayer sur le champ. Bien sûr, il avait fallu le dépoussiérer avant que Kurt ne songe à mettre ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur le guidon, mais une fois ceci fait, il avait été le premier à grimper en selle et Finn et Blaine avait dut courir pour le rattraper au bout de la rue.

Ils étaient passés prendre Rachel sur le chemin, et Kurt l'avait invitée à se hisser sur le guidon, à la manière des vieux films qu'ils aimaient tant. Bien sûr, cette dernière n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation et la sortie paisible prévue au départ était devenue un karaoké à l'air libre.

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés dans les quartiers plus reculés où Blaine n'avait jamais mis les pieds. La végétation se faisait plus présente et les routes laissaient place à des chemins étroits à peine goudronnés et entourés d'arbres. Le relief se faisait plus présent aussi et bientôt Rachel dû descendre pour permettre à Kurt de grimper une légère côte sans s'épuiser.

C'était agréable d'être là tous ensemble, à profiter de l'air printanier, du soleil timide et du fait d'être là, juste là, entouré de ses amis sans penser à rien d'autre que l'instant présent. Pas très loin devant, Rachel et Kurt s'étaient lancés dans une reprise d'une chanson de _Wicked_ tandis que Finn et lui traînaient derrière, silencieux, heureux de juste profiter de la vue de leur moitié respective si enjoué et insouciants. Son regard posé sur la courbe gracieuse de la bouche de Kurt, étirée en un sourire sincère que Blaine adorait, il se sentit sourire et ferma les yeux un instant pour prendre une grande inspiration.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Kurt lui faisait signe de venir alors il s'approcha, les mains dans les poches, souriant à la vue des yeux pétillants de son petit-ami.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Kurt lui fit signe de grimper sur le guidon comme Rachel avant lui. Haussant un sourcil, Blaine prit appui sur l'épaule de Kurt et se hissa sur le cadre. Il mit un moment avant de trouver son équilibre et une position suffisamment confortable sans pour autant gêner son petit-ami.

-Bien installé ?questionna Kurt.

Il tourna la tête vers son petit-ami et lui offrit un sourire éclatant qui lui fut rendu avant qu'il ne commence à pédaler. C'était étrange et un peu déstabilisant de se tenir là, les pieds dans le vide tout en sachant qu'un seul faux mouvement pouvait l'envoyer à terre.

Serrant plus fort le cadre il avisa le croisement vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, obstrué d'un côté par un mur de pierre et de l'autre par une haie titanesque.

-Il mène où ce chemin ? demanda-t-il, hésitant face à ce qui lui semblait presque être un cul de sac.

Il entendit Kurt rire dans son dos avant que ne lui parvienne sa voix amusée.

-Personne ne l'a jamais su…mais tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir…

Et effectivement, Kurt négocia le virage à ce moment et Blaine eut subitement très peur. Parce que devant lui s'étendait une longue pente dont le dénivelé lui rappela les rampes de saut à ski des jeux olympiques, et soudainement, il compatissait avec ces hommes assez cinglés pour s'élancer de choses comme ça.

-Kurt, je ne pense pas que…

La suite de ce qui devait être une protestation se mua en un long cri perçant que Blaine nia par la suite avoir émit alors que le vélo prenait de la vitesse dans la descente. Derrière lui il prit vaguement conscience du cri de joie pure de Kurt alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément au cadre du vélo, les formes et les couleurs se mêlant avec la vitesse.

Et puis sa peur se transforma en adrénaline alors qu'il sentait le vent sur son visage et l'ivresse de la vitesse monter en lui.

Le vélo commença à perdre de la vitesse tandis qu'ils atteignaient de nouveau une légère montée et il le sentit partir sur le côté alors que Kurt tentait de redresser leur trajectoire.

Mais l'effort fut inutile et ils finirent par terre, heureusement amortis par une bande d'herbes hautes.

Blaine se retrouva allongé par terre, le coude douloureux, la jambe coincée sous la roue avant du vélo et pourtant, alors qu'il se tournait vers Kurt, dans une similaire position, il sentit une vague de joie s'emparer de lui et il se mit à rire. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Kurt tandis qu'ils entendaient au loin les cris de Rachel et les pas précipités de Finn.

Quelques jours plus tard, Blaine fit une expédition dans son garage et retrouva le vélo rutilant que son père avait acheté dans le but de faire des sorties hebdomadaires qui s'étaient vite transformées en sortie annuelles, et retenta l'expérience. Mais rien n'égala cette fois-là où il avait pu observer Kurt Hummel sans la moindre retenue et il sortit son téléphone.

-Kurt, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'une sortie en vélo ?


End file.
